A Favor
by Hetfield'sHair
Summary: For every instance that she saved his life, they decided to work out a deal; he would owe her a singular favor, and would preform it, no matter what. One request leads to them sleeping in the same bed, a few times. He doesn't mind. One request leads to them sleeping with each other. He has some inquiries about why.


**Thank you all so much for ten thousand views! More to come~.**

* * *

"Do I have to keep the helmet on?" He asked, monotonously, without a tone, to the woman sitting on his stomach. Two pale, milky thighs, parted evenly over an abdomen as hard as one would expect from a man that spent the last ten years doing nothing but fighting Goblins, with shins against the somewhat crude bed he rented from a man that hardly believed in his sanity.

"Yes!" The Priestess responded, for once being the wordless soul in their discussion, cheeks, eartips, chest, shoulders, and speckles of her neck hued bright scarlet, from a confusing mixture of arousal, embarrassment, and an unholy warmth that continued to get worse.

"If you don't want to see me, then why did you want to do this?" Again, rung cold nonchalance. No opinion. No hurt feelings. Just inquisitiveness at its utter lowest standard. The well-used helmet, with snapped horns, lay against the feather pillow behind him, sinking in deeply.

His whole body seemed to take on that property, in fact, him weighing an enormous amount even without his armor. He had to be over six feet, his chest had to be as broad as his shoulders, and his lower legs were as thick as the upper. Yet, it was not grotesque. It was just below the line that was too muscular- too masculine, and any more would make him almost appear disfigured. But it sat so perfectly, so handsomely, to her, that she was enamored.

Palms on the chest she swore was bigger than hers, pretty blue eyes settled over what she assumed was the spot his dark crimson ones dwelled, and hips seated comfortably above his, Where no contact could yet be made, the young woman of fifteen almost shaking in either excitement or worry. Yet she still spoke as if she held the upper hand. "Because, you said that you would owe me a favor every time I save your life."

"So I did." He answered clearly, of course. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Her delicate fingers, a few nails broken from their adventures, traced at the scars. There were too many to count. "I wanted to know what it felt like..."

"You couldn't find someone more experienced?" Again, everything he said was a sincere inquiry in his mind. She knew it, he knew it, and everyone in their party would know it if he asked.

"That's not the point." A smile that could almost be considered confident, grew upon her face. Though he saw, it meant her emotions were so welled up, that he was surprised she wasn't sobbing. She had that aura about her. Where everyone could sense her nervousness or happiness. This was both. "I wanted to do it with you."

The Slayer was very silent. His breathing was there, rasping, against his helmet. Softer than normal. Silenter. Maybe her words took effect on him, she hoped, so secretly. "...I see." But his tone would not budge.

"...Have you ever been with a woman, before?" She tries to say it so professionally, but she chokes up and giggles, hands moving to his shoulders.

"I am with you, and the Elf, almost constantly. Although sometimes I doubt she was always a-"

"Wh- that's not what I meant..."

"Then, what did you mean?"

"Y-... You know..."

"Do I?"

"What I asked you for!" She softly exclaimed, frustrated at the thought of having to say it aloud.

"Remind me, of what that was?"

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Somewhat." Two sounds. He made two sounds, that were unmistakably a chuckle. A brief, short laugh, that could be a cough if she knew him less. "Have you ever been with a man, before?" He jokes, although the voice is the same as always.

"W-What? No! Why would you ever-"

He was quietly chuckling again.

"Hmph." She tried to get him back, someway. After barely a second of pushing her fingers at his flesh, she realized they weren't going to do anything to him. She was weaker than a Goblin, truth be told.

"Would you like to start, now?" What he voiced as a very simple question, was in his tongue, a request; a plea, that she didn't necessarily pick up on. Though he looked, acted, and talked much like a machine, he still had desires, and an anatomy, that tended to act up when someone so precious, and nearly perfect, was sitting bare on him.

"I... Um... Yes!" She nods, hastily, of course. After all, she has to prove that she's an adult sometime. Was that not what the girl was doing this for? No, not for romance, no- of course she didn't have a burning, passionate love, for this man, that slew Goblins.

"...Hm..." He tilted his head to the side, interrupting her from thoughts of denial.

"...Are... A-Are you looking for something?"

"A way to begin."

"O-Oh! Sorry..." She naively moved the hand she could control the finest- the right- down his side, across the bed, and behind her, to juvenily feel around.

"You should try to adjust to something smaller, first." He advises, picking his hands up and placing them over her sides. They were humoursly sized in comparison to her- who had a very thin waist, bony hips, only marginally plush thighs and rear, and a smallish chest, with pointed pink dots that weren't fans of the cold interior present within the house, he would guess.

"Smaller?" She spoke with a curious tone... and found something warm, seeking her attention. Closer to hot, that she haphazardly wrapped her fingers around- though they hardly really fit. The Priestess squeaked, and looked over her shoulder; what she was trying to fondle, were about eight-ish pale, blood-swollen inches, thicker than her forearm. Although that was hardly saying much, given how small she really was.

"...I-" She was mortified. There was not a chance, not one possibility that was fitting in her. It looked large to any regular, let alone a poor virgin! "...Is that n-normal?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's as thick as I am!"

"You aren't very thick."

She glared down at him.

She swore he was grinning behind that helmet. But this is why she asked him to keep it on, of course. "...Warmup, please." She begrudgingly gave into him, half-unaware of what that would entail.

"I am counting this as another favor." One of his hands, somewhat coarse, and marked, against her soft, virgin skin, slid down.

"W-What? Hey, that's not- m-mph!" She partially choked. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, and her jaw didn't want to let up, only pressing down harder until an almost pleasurable sensation of drawing blood came over her and she was able to catch herself, shakily. He cut her off, cruelly, by pushing a calloused finger easily into her unprepared wetness. She adorably clung to that single digit, he thought.

"You should be thankful I'm not counting each finger as another." He didn't know anything about what he was doing, truthfully, but she knew less, at least; not counting a few odd times that she was able to pleasure herself when the rest of their group was sleeping. One couldn't help fantasizing about just how much they had a chance to see, as a requirement for the healing miracle post-canary related escapades.

It sank in to the first knuckle, and stopped, but only due to him noticing the blood on her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Again- monotony- but she knew that he cared. So she nodded, quickly, like usual, and he didn't take a second chance, finger gingerly being pushed the rest of the way in. It was admittedly odd to be doing this from beneath her, but he could manage, if he had gone through so many hardships already.

it curled in, and back, and to the side, and in any real direction, to properly acclimate her. Specifically, when he pressed forward, he earned questionable reactions, in shuddered little breaths. Normally, one would never hear them, or catch on, but when the only other sound is the burning lantern... one couldn't help.

The second one went in alongside it, and he was slowly pumping them up, and down, after that. There was wetness around his hand, drooling from her uncomfortable arousal, and goading him on further. He had to keep her up, as the youth attempted to rock herself into his hand, or simply sit on it, mewling like a kitten, until they slid out. She forgot what she was holding onto, and she forgot just the same how tight her grip was, releasing with twitchy fingers and sinking onto him lifelessly.

"I expected you to last longer." He jabbed at her again. She was defeated in one way or the other, inhaling a few times to catch her breath, before lifting herself up and languidly scooting back, before easing down, the warmth between her legs settling over the bottom of his stiffness. He grunted, quietly.

"D-Don't think it'll be that easy!" She said with pseudo-confidence, before slowly looking down at her own sinful spectacle.

"...I-Is this going to hurt?" She asked again, seemingly uncaring of the answer as she moved, and shifted around, until her hand was around the base, angling it up, and she could feel the rounded tip pressed unceremoniously into her. Just lightly enough to not dare enter.

"I believe so." A softer answer, but still somewhat rough.

"I-I... Auhm... Can you please be on top, then?" She whispers half of her sentence, like a frightened child; only just below what she really is.

"Only if you allow me to remove my helmet."

"Fine... But you have to let me lie on my stomach." She pouts at him.

He sits up on his elbows, this time, hands against the mattress, and gaze coming up to be leveled with her.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

"What if I want to see your face?"

She returns to a very bright shade of red. She stammers, for a second, unable to formulate a response. She meekly replies with; "Fine..." just as she did before.

"Thank you." He sinks back down, ever so slightly, as his hands raise up this time, to lift his helmet off. Behind it lies that same face, of youth, ear-length white-blonde hair, a sharp jawline, flat lips, and those eyes, that were perhaps the thing she liked the most. It was carelessly tossed to the floor, where it cluttered, and she jerked lightly.

He only turned the corners of his lips up, so slightly. Motioning her, she rolled off, and he placed his hands back on her hips, moving with to help her not fall off of the bed, until all was said and done; the warrior was right above the maiden, the previously soaked head of his member resting between her legs again. She was left gazing up at him, and him, down at her; for the first time, they made true eye contact.

It lasted a little while. The both of them were not prepared for it. Not so much the act itself, but the emotions associated with it. He wondered why they were doing it to begin with, and why he didn't simply deny it, to try to keep her age and innocence intact. Maybe he wanted to be the one to take it. Maybe she just thought he could use some stress-relief. Neither of them had very cohesive answers by the time their daydreaming got the better of them and they realized they were staring. She averted her gaze. He swallowed, dryly.

"Relax," He leant down, both to get her eyes off of him, and to place his mouth precariously close to her ear. "Relax." He whispered, this time, moving his hand from her, to try and guide his own length into her. It eventually found her unused hole, entire sex glistened from the time spent in here. "...I don't want the other residents to hear us."

...At least he provided a reasonable point, she had to admit. Though neither said anything about it, they both knew that if she wouldn't calm down, or at the very least stifle herself, someone would catch wind of what was going on a bit too quickly. "Okay..." And she answered, nodding softly.

There was an exhale from him, a noise that soothed her unnaturally, when he started to push his hips. She clumsily threw her stick-like arms around his back, fingertips latching on like small hooks. She begun to stretch out, at a painfully slow pace, as he entered, her already whimpering from it. It took several seconds. Or was it hours... or was it days? Her thoughts really started to blur, the more it started to hurt, the more she tore, the more warm blood trickled out of her, the more she didn't want him to stop.

And the first inch was in, just like that. Most of the stretching she would have to go through, done, just like that. He seemed to have been holding his breath, because again, did he breathe out, with the slightest pleased hint to his sounds. She was really trying not to weep in that moment, not solely because of the pain, or the fear that something went wrong, but because she loved him, and she wanted to say the words so badly, now.

"Is that okay?" Those words interrupted her rampant thoughts. She shuddered, and spasmed the slightest around him, for a split second, causing white-hot agony, followed by the shortest twinge of bliss.

"Please l-let me ah- adjust... For a minute." Her words fell from her without cohesiveness, or structure, at the base form of human communication, and he nodded, pale skin and locks rubbing up and down against her cheek in the motion.

She eventually tapped him. Softly. "You can... Um..." The memo was received, and he thankfully didn't torture her. It was in this moment, a very strange thought occurred to him; that if he were to take her virginity now, would that not make Goblin-capture far easier on her?

He felt something. Not a sense of pride, or duty, in completing this favor, but quite the opposite; dread, that someone else would use her as their plaything. That someone would take something he cared about, so deeply, and break it. He couldn't stand those thoughts.

When he started to lapse back into reality, he was about halfway into her, and the slow, dull pace, combined with her tightness, made him almost impatient. But it was worth it, to see the look on her face, partway between her usual cutesy features, and unadulterated lust. He started to lightly move his hips back, and then roll them forward, in such a way that slightly more of himself was buried into her every time. He groaned, quietly, lightly, but it was just in her ear, so there was no chance of hiding it. He felt her giggle uneasily.

She softly moaned, fingers twitching idly, when their groins were finally flat against one another, where the only things that could interrupt such a bond were the hairs on his pubic region, and the-

A realization popped into his mind. He figured to ask, now that things had stopped again.

"...Did you shave, in preparation for this?"

He hopelessly never got an answer. He waited, but she never responded, smiling slyly. But he supposed that was enough of an answer.

He sighed again, and drew himself back, before gently sliding forward. He repeated it, just like before, except now he was growing further out with each thrust, and his pace was getting quicker. Although he knew he couldn't go very fast; after all, it didn't take a seer to tell them that she wouldn't be able to handle a lot. Even his inexperienced self knew that. Especially so, when she started to breathe in high-pitched little whines.

The fluid spattered over the both of them, her inner thighs, and vulva, and his front, and shaft, started to add onto the orchestra. Whenever he dove back in, there was a lucrative noise from her, a pant from him, a quiet wet smack, the rustling of the covers, and her hair, against the pillow. Creaking began to add itself, from the wooden frame.

The hands he had placed on her hips had a tight grip; one that wouldn't release her, almost protectively. He asked her to trim all of her long fingernails a while ago, as they got in the way of adventuring- so thankfully, she wasn't carving his back apart when she started to claw at it, and grasp, and find something to hold onto, when the impending feeling of warmth crept up her entire body.

She shamelessly twitched and tried to hook a leg around him, to keep him there, and it never crossed either of their minds how precarious the act was. Not until she choked a few sob-like noises, and curled up into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, and convulsing around him, against any bit of free will she had. Everything from her was a breathless gasp when it wasn't a soft cry of pleasure, and it didn't take him too much longer. His breath was hot against her neck, and she was just starting to stop, when he sunk back into her and couldn't help spilling a few grunts, or gasps, of similar bliss, the both of them coming down from their finish about the same time.

There was no time for him to question how he let her get so close to him.

There was no time for her to care about anything but this moment.

They both panted, until they were exhausted, and collapsed into each other without worry. He gently removed himself from her, and released her hips, her arms staying around him in a hug-like fashion. She spoke first.

"I... I love you. Please d-don't leave." She still had tears on her face, and a tone that was remiss of crying.

He nodded. It was all he could manage. They both fell asleep soon after. Her, a bit later.

* * *

Sun scorched the inside of the cabin. She cracked her eyes open, body sprawled across the bed, and entirely clotheless. Before she could feel shame, she felt sadness that he wasn't lying with her. But she knew that he had a routine, so she pulled herself out of her sorry condition, and looked at the mess between her legs... she elected to simply wipe it away with the sheets, before retrieving her Priestess' outfit. It went on quickly.

She scurried to his window, and peeked out, only to notice that he wasn't there. She checked the sun, guessing it was some time about noon... A good few hours after he would have finished checking the perimeter for Goblins. She sighed, before stepping out of the house. It was like him to disappear. Maybe she would just head back to the Guild, and wait for him-

"Hey! Priestess girl! Over here!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the lady they tried their best not to disturb last night.

She looked over to the waving farmer. "O-Oh... Hey." And gave her finest smile back, as she scuttled over. "Have you seen Goblin Slayer?" She asked inquisitively.

"He said he was going into town..." She placed her finger against her chin, looking off down the road. "Were you waiting on him?"

"Mhm." The younger girl nodded. "We really needed to discuss a few things."

"Oh? Adventuring things?"

"Something like that..."

There was a creak as the gate slid open. Both of them turned their attention to Goblin Slayer, who had just arrived with a thumb-sized bottle. He immediately went to Priestess, Cow Girl waving at the side of his head.

Before either of them could speak, he handed her the vial, along with a command. "Drink this."

She only looked down at it, lifting it close to eye level. "What is it?"

"Contraceptive." He states, before bypassing both and heading to his room.

"W-What?" The holier of the two questioned.

"Contra- hold up..." The elder woman stared at the both of them. Goblin Slayer earned a very judgmental look.

He stopped in the doorway, turning to face them. "You wouldn't want kids at this age, would you?"

"E-Eep!" Without not one other question, in her own panic, she uncapped the bottle and downed its contents, sighing with relief thereafter.

"That's what I-" Just as he started to turn, he was interrupted by yet another question.

"So is this why she's always hanging around you?"

"No. It was only tonight." His flatness made for a small painful itch on the back of the priestess' heart.

"I am very disappointed in you." The farm girl crosses her arms. "Taking advantage of some poor girl..." She says, with at least half her tone bathed in teasing sarcasm. "But... at least you were responsible." She sighs, right after.

"If you'll excuse m-" Another question.

"Goblin Slayer?" The Teenager was precariously close to him, again. On the tips of her toes. Looking up to him.

"Yes?"

"Can I have another favor?"

"You only have seven left. What is it?"

"Can you kiss me?"

The other female expected him to simply leave. She was wide-eyed with surprise when he slid his face-guard up, and leant down, to press a kiss to her lips, chastely, with almost no complexity. But it was a kiss. Then, and only then, did he leave them, marching inside.

"...I don't know what you did to him, but at least he's doing something that isn't killing Goblins." She spoke, half-wistfully.

The Priestess, face flushed, looked back to the other, and nodded, with the brightest smile. "Thank you..." And began to walk for the gate.

"You're leaving, already? Don't you want lunch?"

"I need to bathe, more!" She was already pacing down the road, by the end of her sentence. "Have a blessed day!" She called, already distant.

The other just chuckled, waving her off, before her hands fell back to her sides.

She turned her head toward the cottage, releasing a single sigh. Her smile faded. "...Maybe some day..." A murmur, to herself, before she went to busy her mind with work.


End file.
